


【人间】病名为爱

by Monday0627



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids, 人间失格, 堂本光一 - Fandom, 堂本刚 - Fandom, 大场诚 - Fandom, 影山留加 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday0627/pseuds/Monday0627
Summary: 黑道影山留加x画家大场诚原剧续写，小诚坠楼后重伤但是没死的成人后人生设定，HE，以个人对原剧的解读视角猜测剧中各人物的未来人生发展轨迹





	1. Chapter 1

请你锁住我，鞭打我，被杀死也没有关系。

一  
如果死神把他的命脉亲自交到你手里该怎么办？  
赤裸火热的缠绵在黑暗中溢出来恶魔一般的低语，气息撩拨在耳际那么近。清冷的月色描摹出死神曲线分明的颈项。他也是个凡人模样，微微跳动的血管透过纤薄的皮肤，混合着咸涩的汗水，牙齿噬咬上去仿佛只要轻轻一磨就能品尝到极致鲜美的血液。  
只要这么一点力度。  
恶魔也就这么坦然地将脆弱的地方暴露在他面前——虽然他已经察觉到这股杀意向自己的死穴倾袭——甚至昂起脖子往爱人的齿间迎合着送了几厘米的距离，像极了纵容与挑衅。牙齿的松垮的咬合力对他而言宛如猫爪子挠痒痒。兴奋席卷着躯体，当爱人摸索着展现出危险的杀意时他也丝毫不躲闪。  
而这股寒意停驻。  
转而不轻不痒像是羽毛滑过那样浅浅地用舌尖舔了一下这个人的喉结，留下银色的唾液，慢条斯理标记着自己的符号，继而手臂沉默攀上了面前人的肩膀，随着他的顶弄如同抱着海上唯一的那一块悬木。  
我要把你藏起来，疯子。  
声音很沙哑，语调也生涩，就像是与世隔绝了很久的古人骤然跟外界取得联系不甚熟练地使用起现代社会人类文明的语言。身上律动的男人听到这一句，眸色微黯，不言语低头亲吻爱人湿软的嘴唇，单手勾住光裸的腰身，再次将人送入沉沉荡荡的欲海。

 

你只需看着我。

 

大雪天总是很安静，能把城市的喧嚣都过滤干净。适合圣诞也适合做爱。  
性交之后残留的腥膻味道未免有些呛人。粗重的喘息完全平静过后除了浅浅的呼吸声只有无言的沉默，也只能偶尔听见窗外沙沙的雪粒无节奏在窗上敲击。  
漆黑的房间被一只苍白的手轻轻摸索着点亮一盏昏黄的床头灯。  
别抽了，难闻。  
长发男子的声音已经沙哑，像是半睡半醒朦胧不清。他没有回头，只是皱眉说了一句，回手裹紧了身上的被子遮住布满吻痕的肩头，依旧背对着方才还火热缠绵的床伴当做陌生人。他半靠在枕头往床头灯方向偎近些许，有种凑近篝火能温暖一点的错觉。  
他最为讨厌傍晚六点钟之后坠入黑夜的这一瞬间，仿佛整个人被迫浸湿在肮脏崎岖的城市下水道，哪里都看不见光亮摸不到出口，走进了老鼠的视角。  
也不知道身边的人独自靠坐着抽了多久了，半敞着单薄的衬衫在半边的暗夜里仿佛凝固。再强悍的男人也抵不过温柔乡与事后烟两大乐事，被抱怨后才动了一下让人知道这不是雕塑。低低笑了一下，缓缓吐出一口烟雾，盯着指间明灭的烟头看了半晌，依着话掐灭在烟灰缸里。  
“小诚……”窸窸窣窣的翻身的动静传来，身边的柔软床榻微微陷下去，火热的躯体重新贴覆着光裸的脊背过来，薄唇细细啄吻撕咬面前白嫩的后颈。有独特的香烟的味道。  
又来了，又是这个恶魔一样的呢喃声音，甚至恍惚间带着少年般撒娇的意味。他皱起眉心，本昏昏沉沉快要坠入梦境却又被拉回清醒的感觉很难受，被打扰到休息烦躁地要推开这个男人。而这样的不耐烦仿佛正中了魔鬼某种奇特的乐趣，肌肉纹理分明的臂膀从后面拥过来把人死死箍住在自己怀里，凑过去含吮舔舐耳垂。  
“很美，”恶魔这么说，一只手绕过来在纤细的下巴脖颈处摩挲，“美到想要把你毁了。”  
指尖滑动在喉结上并停驻，指甲微微陷进肌肤，像是脖颈间横亘着利刃。  
昏黄的灯光不甚均匀地撒在侧脸，怀里人褪去少年时的青涩英气，现如今显得线条魅惑妖娆起来。长长的睫毛微微颤了一下，恐怖的句子没有引发他一点儿波动，只是懒散地回应一声嗤笑。  
“没人拦着你。”大场诚嗓音平静无波澜，好像只在应付一个无理取闹的孩子，“从来不都是你想干什么就干什么？”  
摩挲的手指停住，男人忽而被取悦到了一般展颜。耳垂被刺痛的力度含咬在熟悉的唇齿间，烟味，香水味，血气，都与散不尽的烟雾席卷包围在周围。

 

“我舍不得。”

 

他满意地看着怀中光裸的躯体瑟缩了一下，下意识向后偎向自己胸膛而不是那除了颜色什么温暖也散发不出的灯。

 

二  
留加。  
一直坐在阳台边上挽起袖子画画的人忽然开口。声音不大，头也没有回一下，好像知道那个人正在用余光观察自己，并且时刻把握动向。  
偌大的客厅里并不是只有两个人。大场诚穿着休闲的睡衣裹着件米色披肩独自窝在楼梯拐角的落地窗前，半长发也是随意一扎露出半边白嫩的脖颈，阳光穿过玻璃撒在身上暖洋洋。另一边或西装革履，或坐在沙发上背部挺得笔直，或抄手站在一边保镖模样的下属乌压压盘踞在那个人身边，且荷枪实弹。  
光亮与黑暗划分得界限清晰。要是随便哪个人走进来怕是会被吓懵以为走进了什么黑社会基地与美术教室合办的诡异地盘。  
倒也没说错，的确算是半个黑社会基地，尽管猫在另一头一副刚从床上爬起来模样家浑身居气息浓厚和这里显得如此格格不入。  
正在汇报工作的岩崎纯一郎嘴里吐出来的流畅数字被这一声不浅不淡的呼唤打断，他尴尬地扶了扶鼻梁下的眼镜闭嘴暂停，意料之中地看见面前方才还面无表情搭着沙发扶手敲手指的影山先生二话没说起身拿起面前的水杯倒了一杯温水，众目睽睽之下穿过爪牙端着杯子步向了一点没停下画笔的背影。  
烫?  
温的，正喝。  
……想要蜂蜜……  
会蛀牙，少吃甜。  
小小的嘟囔抱怨声些微地传到乌鸦们的耳朵里面。送水过去的人没急着回来，递过去杯子还站在身边悠然自在地陪着说几句话。岩崎纯一郎抬起眼睛，跟站在沙发后面没什么表情的贴身保镖役所大介飞快交换了一个眼神。  
寡言的大块头抿了抿唇，示意自己少管闲事。  
他们追随的主子姓影山，这是一个在哪里都能叫得响当当的名头。主子半涉黑，高中毕业就果断结束学业白手起家。明明头脑聪明却放弃精英的发展道路，能敲开最高学府大门的成绩单被压在了抽屉底，自学课程一点不输给正规名牌大学的毕业生。他狠，对手下狠对自己更狠，周旋在各大老牌帮派之间划分出来自己的领地不说还自成势力。老狐狸们回过神时影山组这个新势力名头已经站稳了脚跟，领着一帮死忠用骄傲的年轻姿态俯视着食物链条。  
-我反社会啊。  
役所大介作为陪老大刀头舔血过距离最近的贴身护卫曾经被底下人起哄逼着去问老大为什么当年辍学。他硬着头皮支支吾吾说出口都准备好被老大骂一通了，结果坐在皮椅上敲电脑的影山抬起眼睛看了自己一眼，然后根本没当回事开玩笑随便应付小孩子一样轻描淡写地说出来这句话。  
却又噎得役所和上上下下的人反驳不了。  
天生就是有这样的人的，擅长社会规则敢把人生当豪赌。自己的价值从来不是传统评判体系赋予而是自我定义哪怕走上世俗眼中的歧途。生来就是领导者，外表漂亮招摇得像是孔雀，内心毒起来鸩酒莫能及。  
聪明人做坏事那才是最可怕的事情，涉黑洗钱玩得跟游戏似的。  
“我母亲还是做这个的呢，怎么不说我天生属于这里呢？”影山对自己的事情浑不在意，顶着精英的外貌做着不堪入目的脏活，却理所应当。“连爹是谁都不知道的野种，披什么人皮。”他甚至可以拿自己开近乎残忍的玩笑，可除了他以外没有人敢发出一声嘲弄。  
头儿名字叫留加，这是他们从那个男人口中听见才得知的。影山这一姓氏后面跟着哪两个字别说道上就是自己组里都没人知晓。就是最元老的那一帮手下当年追随这个男人打拼是也只听他自我介绍一句我姓影山罢了。唯有前些年跟着头儿去机场接机时，留学回国的浑身透着混混无法接近的艺术家气息的青年开口，陪在身边充当司机与搬运工的的役所和岩崎才得知这一事实。  
青年不怕他，绕过围栏走过来围栏浅浅笑着，一声留加唤得无比自然。向来不苟言笑气息冰冷如毒蛇的头儿笑弯了眉眼，拉着青年的那只玩过枪沾过血的手仿佛正握着什么稀世珍宝。  
而这也是他们世界上唯一一个听过的敢如此称呼头儿的人。

 

“派个人盯着就行，不用管太多。”绕过回廊时岩崎抱着文件夹听见沉思许久的影山缓缓开口，“又不是第一次动歪心思了放轻松。”他指尖还夹着一只明灭的烟头，只是许久不曾入口，燃烧的灰烬逐渐积多，说不出名的藤草被狼狈地淋一身。  
“可现在在议员选举的档口，上杉家几只老狐狸精着呢。”回廊是个僻静的说话地方，乌压压的保安被遣散在宅院各处，那位先生也不在耳力所及范围内，岩崎不得不多提醒一句:“他们可一直盯着咱们，前段时间弄出来诚先生画廊的爆炸案不就是想来威慑？上杉家这次铁了心要把自己人往前推，川崎先生也给弄得焦头烂额……您当年都敢绑了人家大小姐，难道他们会放过诚先生？”  
他说的语无伦次，甚至情绪都有点急躁上头了。不光是自己，组里上下都不明白影山先生在想些什么，底下人只能依照吩咐办事。明明最近情势都如此紧迫，头儿却一副云淡风轻模样还能闲出空在庭院养起花草，外边事情还是全权交给川崎代理主持。  
要是按岩崎纯一郎跟同事们私下讨论的结果来看，诚先生就不应该在这几年回国。意大利好歹是影山组起家的地方，扎根势力可观又远离争斗，国内形势正处于风口浪尖上。影山组作为新生力量纵然鲜活强势但毕竟根基不深，比不得世家大族上百年积淀。树大招风，头儿就算再低调别家探子也早摸清楚那位回国的诚先生是影山的软肋。  
多精彩，这么多年都没人能搞清楚这位新生家主在乎什么重视什么毁掉他的什么东西能击溃他的心理防线。但影山不仅把人接回身边，事无巨细地呵护照料宛如换了个人样，还一反常态地让代理人川崎出面涉足影山组从未进驻的艺术品投资领域。  
黑道头子自掏腰包斥巨资给开画廊……任谁都猜的出来这位先生怕就是答案。  
与树立了标靶无异。  
影山留加转眸，狭长的凤眼里透着股诡异的味道，让岩崎纯一郎摸不着头脑却又莫名心虚起来，局促地用手指抠着文件夹的金属制背脊。  
“他当然要回来，这里是他的家。”影山留加最后吸了一口烟草，长长地吐出一口白雾，笼在面前神色也有些许晦暗不明。  
岩崎张了张嘴，复又有些委屈地闭嘴。  
头儿就是头儿，把底下人那些心思摸得门儿清。归根到底还是不服气吧，混道上的最看中义气和能力。跟在影山后面滚着刀尖枪口活过来的人对组长自是没什么好说的，可那位先生不过就是赋闲在家，对组长也是热一阵冷一阵，却要弟兄们豁着命看卫安全。道上的人文化素质都不高，床伴换起来玩似的，对大场诚自然也就说不上抱有几分真心实意的尊重。底下人自有对影山先生的认知与期许，一时半会无法接受带领着自己的各方面都完美到无可挑剔的人骤然展露出如此致命显眼的弱点来。  
面前二十多岁的年轻人的面庞染着不情愿的神色却又老老实实低着头听训，算起来这孩子也跟着自己不短时间了。影山留加把烟头丢掷在前段时间还细心看护宛如心肝子的花盆里，未完全熄灭的火星灼烧在脆弱的根茎部，也不知道到底是喜欢还是厌恶。他抬头，看见玻璃窗那头画画的人已经站起来，还捶腰懒懒打了个哈欠，披上大衣准备出门的模样。

“你们欠我一条命，可我欠他一条命，算清楚了？”

 

岩崎正对着因靠近火热而蜷缩起来的植物纤维发呆，骤然听见耳边传来声音，呆滞着神色抬头，组长嘴角噙着温和却威胁意味十足的弧度看着自己。

 

 

三  
他是天使。  
不管是年少在教师办外初见那一眼，亦或是捂着伤口拖着从死人堆捡回来的命站在画室外探头确认平安，还是此刻那人摩挲着画框低头和负责人说着什么，影山留加都会冒出这样的念头。  
十代二十代三十代的小诚都总有一种能够净化人心灵的能力，看见他那些污浊的念头也仿佛能被荡涤了。可如此美好的人如今却也和他这样地沟里生存的污垢的老鼠般的人混在一起。  
负责人明显有些紧张过度，一双手端着也不是放下也不是，僵硬地挪动上下嘴唇唯恐哪句话说错。倒不是因为正和自己说话的大场先生有多气势逼人，相反对面的绅士还眉眼舒展语气温和；也不是因为大门口一如既往在他到来时会有高大的黑衣保镖持枪把门，而是坐在另一头沙发上端着杯咖啡不言不语盯着大场先生背影的这家店实际拥有者的存在感太过强大突兀。  
这本不应该是黑道混混来的地方吧？可是现实里的艺术永远比想象中市侩得多。影山留加品味的确不俗，但也万不到费心热爱这些只能看不能用的东西。  
军火药品原油比远这些有吸引力的多。  
可所谓千金难买美人笑——组里上下知道头儿阔气包画廊的事迹后分分钟想举枪崩了自己脑门弄清楚有没有跟错人。别的死对家更是派人把这家画廊背景翻了个底朝天试图弄清楚这是不是影山用来洗钱的工具。  
但事实证明，这真的不过就是一家画廊而已。挂着些混混们眼中无法理解的所谓名品和大场先生自己的作品，出入手的买卖也从来不是天价，更别说是用来洗钱之类。要是稍微查个账本只怕会得个入不敷出的惨淡结果。  
那也无所谓，盈利归诚先生，亏损让影山先生自掏腰包垫付。画廊的负责经理是影山组产业下最为轻松自在的经理人了，每旬去总会社报告季度营业状况时都是全场最无压力的一个。身边拿着厚厚文件夹还时不时被川崎先生劈头盖脸一通训斥的同事们总对他投来嫉妒又艳羡的目光。  
可这当真说不上是什么美差……尤其是诚先生来视察时素日最难得一见的影山组长必定要陪同，躲都躲不掉。统共算下来他这个闲差负责人见头儿的次数比一些分堂主都要多。负责人暗暗叫苦，好在名义店主宫泽小姐赶来得快，踩着高跟鞋穿着职业裙装及时接过来经理人的活，跟在大场先生身后闻言细语，解救了店内十几个工作人员几乎要断掉的神经。  
大场诚听完宫泽小姐超高速吐字的报告后没有立即给予反馈，而是上下打量了一番面前浓妆艳抹的女性，微微笑着说：“他面前装装样子也就算了……你这又从那个场子回来的?”  
影山留加就坐在不远处，慢条斯理喝着咖啡。画廊本就僻静，可大场诚说话也懒得避着他，音量都不曾减少半分。宫泽的脸色瞬间变得有点僵硬，咬着牙齿背对着头儿跟面前的诚先生小声说：“您故意拆穿我做什么?!”  
专业经理人那套自己过把瘾也就算了，连身上不合身的套装都不知道是从哪个人身上抢来凑数的。宫泽本是影山手下一个赌场的老板娘，大场诚回国后就被头儿抽调过来顺带照看画廊。组里上下的精英头脑层也就高层圈的那几位，而且其中只有岩崎这孩子不走寻常路，当真是正儿八经名牌大学生出身的。高层往下普遍素质不高，大多是阴沟里翻泥滚打摸爬出来。宫泽性格自来熟，大场诚每次都养成了戳穿一下她不太精炼的演技的习惯。  
“这幅我带走。”他没再费心逗人，勾起手指关节轻轻敲了一下面前的画框。宫泽扮精英的技术够呛眼力见儿却好，转头点名了几个人过来包画。影山组的手下都没什么艺术鉴赏力，但却能察觉到诚先生一个明显的品味偏好——喜欢蓝色调。  
深蓝，浅蓝，魅蓝，钻蓝，有如广袤无垠的大海，吞没又涤荡。画廊里挂的话也都是阴冷色调，虽然诚先生是看上去那么明媚的人。  
就像向日葵，却跟在影山先生身边生活在最见不得光亮的世界里。  
挑的画实际价格并不名贵，但被人送到画廊时却是花了高价当礼物赠送的。当时拍卖场上大场诚留意到了这件拍品，旁边知道他与影山组组长暧昧关系的有心人就多方竞拍得手转弯抹角送到了诚先生画廊。当时宫泽机灵，还特意询问了影山先生要不要收，毕竟面上虽然打着诚先生名号实地里是跟影山先生示好。但影山留加只淡淡说他喜欢就收下，不用管那么多。  
所以说人不可貌相，换做诚先生没回来前，谁能想到严谨而自肃影山先生还会有昏君潜质。  
身后传来脚步，腰上亦被轻轻搭上一只手，微微用力被揽住。宫泽看见来人默默向后退了点，大场诚却盯着工作人员打包画没把目光转开，亦没去在意勾在自己腰身上的手。可能是过于专注，也有可能是刻意忽视，影山留加不满意地收紧了点力气，在他腰上掐了一把，才让这人扭头看自己一眼。  
-做什么?他有些无奈。  
-你很久没理我了。  
-是你非要跟来的。  
影山先生总爱跟他发点小孩子脾气，可诚先生也总只用温和的三言两语就能摆平。他拿开锁在腰上的碍事的手，几步追上那几个工作人员交代细节。影山先生被丢在原地，他慢慢抬起被拿开的手，指尖轻轻摩挲了一下仿佛在回味短暂接触间的手感，看着那人的背影，不经意地“啧”了一声。  
宫泽凝神静气待在一边不敢做声。这位诚先生身份特殊，跟一般意义上的情人还有差别，而且他与影山先生的相处模式也有些诡异。跟在边上时间长了宫泽也见识过不少场面，诚先生有时候能大庭广众下主动与之肆意火辣拥吻，有时能冷冰冰翻脸跟影山先生呛声，有时候又温和性子体贴关怀，她都几乎产生有好几个诚先生同时存在着的错觉。  
诚先生真的喜欢影山先生吗？宫泽偶尔会冒出莫名其妙的疑惑来。  
但是影山先生毫无疑问在深爱着。  
守在大门边的役所大介接到了什么消息匆匆走来，凑近影山的耳边说：“大场先生来了电话，说想要在家里聚个餐。”  
大场先生?宫泽颇有些错愕地转头看向那头的诚先生，而后下一秒就飞快意识到役所口中的大场先生不是诚先生。  
果然，影山留加微微皱起眉心，不大耐烦地说：“老规矩回他就是了。”才被诚先生忽略对待过一次，影山先生的心情不大爽快。役所大介也颇为难地补充说：“属下回过了，但是大场先生说，诚先生的弟弟考上了大学是难得的喜事，想让诚先生……”  
他话说到一半就进行不下去。  
因为影山留加转头看着自己，目光冷然。  
主仆间忽而陷入沉默，宫泽站在一边张张口想要帮同事说句话却又吞了口水安静呆着。诚先生与家里好像有些许隔阂，一直以来都是个心照不宣的矛盾点。诚先生回国以后就一直与影山先生在本宅同居，鲜少回家探望。也就新年时分影山先生才会推掉许多预约专门抽空陪同回去。可回去的时候向来低调的影山先生也故意一般带上前前后后好些辆车，保镖随行更是众多，呆上不到一小时就离开，真不知道去过年拜贺还是掀场子的。  
提大场家，就跟当面提影山先生的逆鳞一般。  
役所大介不敢再多眼，点头表示自己去回绝，也不会将来电跟诚先生透露半分。那边大场诚回来时还拎了一盒颜料，箱子挺沉，走了几步就摇摇欲坠。果然三步以内就支撑不住，把手脱落掉在地上发出嘭的一声惊动了场馆里所有的安保，颜料也撒了一地乱转。影山留加反应最快，赶紧过去接过他手里的东西蹲在地上帮忙捡。老大都过去了，手下哪有慢一步的道理?宫泽役所还有画廊经理人都急急忙忙一起捡。  
本来也就没掉多少东西，人手又多没一会儿就齐全了。大场诚抹了把额上的汗珠跟宫泽道谢，将颜料挨个放回槽中。宫泽陪在旁边帮忙递，扫了眼箱子忽然顺口来了一句笑言：“还当诚先生是只钟爱蓝色调，原来其实是不喜欢红色吗？”

 

她本无心，混在道上观察力又强，扫了箱子里面层层叠叠缭乱什么都有唯独缺了红色系，就没忍住脱口而出。  
而影山先生帮着收拾的手忽然有一瞬间的僵直。  
说错话了？  
宫泽很快就敏锐捕捉到空气中的不对劲，虽然老大的脸上没有流露出信息。她颇为忐忑地住了口，有点犯怯地小心翼翼地看了诚先生一眼。大场诚倒没有注意到什么似的面色如常，微微笑着说我用不惯而已。  
哦哦，其他颜色也好呀，其他都……宫泽赶紧忙不迭顺杆点头转话题，虽然自己也不清楚具体哪里犯了忌讳。影山先生好像没被这插曲打搅到般很快恢复了往日脸色，平常地拿过诚先生手里的颜料放回箱子，然后自己提在手里，拉过诚先生的手，说回家吧。

 

他的手攥得死紧，甚至有点微微发抖。诚先生顺从地被影山先生带领着走出大门，与之比肩亲密如家人。水润的眼睛似有若无地在交握的手上划过，浅浅笑说，好啊。

 

 

四  
【其实也不是什么大事，诚先生畏惧红色，所以很早以前开始就没法用红色画画了。】

而当天晚上宫泽实在耐不住猜测盘问了役所很久，才在深夜时分收到了一则似是而非看上去无比荒诞的短消息。


	2. Chapter 2

五

 

“虽说在黑道上讨饭吃，但纹身其实在影山组不是必备的东西，影山组也不存在所谓家徽来标志……老大说了呀，我们早脱了街边混混的年纪，那就该做点人模狗样装上流社会的事情。

 

 

“当然，你非得要纹身组织纪律不会阻挠，纹个浮世绘，纹个交好妓女的名字，都随便。

 

 

“不过要是哪天想不大开了，来找上封寻求慰问，组织也会为你免费帮忙提供纹身服务，自己人动手可不比外头人仔细吗？

……哦忘了说了，这种纹身可是老大当年肃清影山组时给行刑组的意见呢……不疼，千万别用这样的眼神看着我怪吓人的……不过就是钢钉对着纹身边缘钉下去，穿过背脊，印到胸脯的正面露一个漂亮的红点……

 

“瞧，多好看呀……”

 

轻声细语的呢喃宛如温柔乡销金窟里点起的事后烟般缱绻，黑灯瞎火的地牢里，被血腥味过滤出一种性虐般的快感。闭目聆听，似乎能看见涂着鲜红指甲油的女人的手指在赤裸肌肤滑／动的画面。

只可惜，嘶吼与野兽般痛苦凄厉的咆哮正刺痛着耳膜，当中被铁链捆绑的血人丝毫未传达出舒服的信息。七个健壮持枪的大汉面无表情站在地牢四周，医者模样的三个处刑人拿着精巧泛银光的工具，身上的白大褂早被血液沾染得看不见白色在哪里有剩余。地牢设备齐全，甚至贴心地配备急救措施，用心电图仪器检测生命体征，时刻准备把人从死亡边缘急救回来的模样。

可惜他们没把这里当手术室，更没把自己当成救死扶伤的医生，他们手里的刑具正一次次细致地擦着血人的脏器边缘，搅动身体里无数敏感神经，并为传到耳际的尖锐哀嚎而感到满足沉醉。

而端坐在面前耐心给予讲解的男人却未沾染丝毫血腥气。他西装革履，戴着金丝描边的眼镜，过于苍白的皮肤让人看起来如同吸血鬼的王。修长的双腿交叠，手指交扣于膝，嘴角噙着温柔地笑，如同正对着爱人说这世界最美的情话。

可唯有熟悉的人深知，这恰恰代表他正处于怎样怒火中烧的心理状态中。

 

“……连川崎先生都惊动了……这内鬼作得哪门子的死非得碰见他？”

 

地牢的隔音效果很好，但耐不住刑罚折磨太过于残忍，血人的尖鸣穿透石壁经过层层过滤传来时依旧让人脊背发凉。岩崎纯一郎坐在地牢之外抱着电脑，边高速浏览文件边打了个哆嗦，抖着牙齿和被抢了审讯工作的役所大介嘀咕川崎先生的坏话。

被审讯也分运气好的和运气差的。摊到役所大介手里就死得快，摊到川崎先生手里那就是哀求能让自己死得快了。川崎先生已经长年作为影山先生的话事人在外行走，这一次难得由他亲自来审，恐怕不仅仅是内鬼这么简单了。役所大介在审讯室门口看见温文尔雅却咬着后牙忍着暴怒的川崎先生时自己都下意识立正站直。

“自己找死怪得了谁，”无事一身轻的役所大介把枪拆了装装了拆，瞥了眼顶着不谙世事娃娃脸一副攻击力全无模样的岩崎纯一郎，压了压嗓音，“鬼都接近到那位先生身边了，老大发了大火……别说川崎先生要来熬夜加班，连兰姐都被老大打发去上杉家值岗没他点头不准回本家，兰组下头的分队也被遣出去了。”

 

“不是吧？！那诚先生万一要去画廊，临时再去把大姐头送过去？！”岩崎听说宫泽兰也被血人祸害出去了当即恨不得冲进地牢补两刀。他的第一反应自然不是因为大姐头带走了精锐势力，而是只要一回想起马不停蹄去赌场叫大姐头去画廊的折腾劲，宅男便几乎一头撞死在原地。

 

“知足吧，捯饬破电脑搞后勤不用冲一线的人不比我们享清福？”役所大介嗤笑着挽了个枪花，“小跑腿儿，快进去跟你川崎哥哥说玩得动静小点，要是被诚先生听见问起了可有他受得。”

 

“说谁小跑腿儿搞后勤呢！”岩崎怒气冲冲拍下电脑想要向元特种兵队长表明高材生的内涵，身体却比尊严更听话地起身挪步，并且捏着鼻子推开地牢门。

 

 

内鬼的身份不用审他们都知道是上杉家埋在这边的钉子，他说什么答案川崎都不在意，重要的，是用酷刑消解影山先生对于诚先生被外势力监控并迫害的仇意。

影山组势力过于强悍，原本只大肆抢夺商界与军火界的地盘，作风粗鲁开罪黑道不少堂口。他们特立独行，年轻一代对上老势力显得尤其锋利。生意上的事情各凭本事，输也输得心服口服，可现如今议员选／举的档口却被上杉家等老三堂为首组成的血枫会察觉出影山组幕后操控的痕迹——竟是连政／界势力也被觊觎了。

影山留加非池中之物，老家伙们多活了几十年深知此人不凡，带着血气的人才能闻得出这个低调却手段狠厉的人身上浓重的杀伐味道。根基被触及，老三堂的人便急了眼。他们派人暗杀了川崎先生支持上位的两位议员，影山留加反手就让役所大介带上七堂口的人炸了血枫会航道上的一艘货轮。

他报复的速度太快，时隔甚至不到一天。影山留加完全不玩老古董们心机权术斗争的那一套，看不懂脸色也读不懂信号，全部真枪实弹地硬上。偏这种铁血偏执性格的人手底下还有一帮肯给他卖命的死忠部队，在这个文斗大于武斗的黑道时代显得复古又攻击力十足。上杉家指使伊藤组作东，以血枫会名义安排晚宴邀请东京地区各大组的头目来友好交流，而影山先生尤其被尊敬地列为一等贵宾，被作为最焦点招待的对象。

难以想像，多年以前的影山组还是被古老家族唾弃鄙夷为野种，被说从上到下的血液里流传的都是肮脏又卑贱的病毒。

其中目的猜测纷纷，不知是摆上鸿门宴，还是老三堂发出善意真的要跟影山组合作。但该陪客充当观众背景的人们相当有自知之明，一个个都跟送邀请函的来人点头哈腰表示一定会去拜见老爷子。

年轻人，就是心浮气躁了些。上杉家主端着茶杯如此和女儿千代说。上杉千代一身优雅和服，安静地坐在父亲身侧，看着茶几上那张照片上漂亮招摇却表情凌厉的脸。

一个绑架犯罢了。她淡淡地开口，并把照片一撕两半。

邀请函送至影山组时川崎第一个表示依旧让自己代替参加，说上杉家使阴招也不是一天两天了，影山先生接着待在幕后便好。

不光川崎不同意，役所大介也开口劝阻。传闻中的影山留加没有说话，手下一言接一句地轮番制止，他却背对着二人耐心地把手里的画框往墙上挂，仿佛只在意着画框的角度会不会歪。

正了吗？他语气平淡地问。

啊？役所大介正情绪上头打算把上杉家主继续骂上十回合，猛的听见问题脑子转不过来弯。

正的。川崎郁夫反应比他快，扶了一下眼镜及时斩断话题回答影山先生的问题。

影山留加方停手，退后一步，看着蓝色大海的风景画，又伸手轻轻在署名处的那个“诚”字上抚摸了一下。

 

“让宫泽去陪他。”影山留加平淡开口，“岩崎留在组里。”

 

 

影山留加本人已有三年之久未在道上公开露面，即便是去年上杉家千金绑架案期间他都未曾与上杉家主直接会见。川崎的话事人角色扮演得相当完美，果断决绝的做事风格也让人评价大有影山留加当年事业起步时的模样在，即便是代替影山留加接手影山组也没有障碍。

可当川崎真正作为秘书陪在影山留加身边出入宴会时，冰冷如极地的高压气场随着不紧不慢的脚步弥散开，役所大介带着黑压压的保镖如狼群般跟随身后，影山留加带着手下打江山的血腥记忆方被众人找回。

他哪里是一个川崎可以代替的。

这个男人，是天生的魔鬼，天生的犯／罪者，和天生的规则践踏机器。

影山组与血枫会有剪不清理还乱的利益牵扯，晚宴上双方不过揣着明白装糊涂，若哪一方先计较起前程往事，典雅的古典乐就要立马被枪声火炮代替了。

可伊藤家主主动携一子一女前来搭讪，殷勤赞扬影山组的头目年轻有为，前程必定似锦。

本围在影山组周边寒暄的其他组长们见主人来了纷纷识趣地四散开，在角落似有若无地关注这片焦点局势。向来不通交际的影山组组长难得勾唇展起笑的弧度，手里的高脚杯轻轻与之相碰，把深红的液体一饮而下。

伊藤先生也威风不减。他彬彬有礼回应，修身的黑西装描摹出挺拔的身形。

倘若外人擅入撞见，恐怕会以为这是哪位出身世家大族的善于交际的贵公子，万万不会将他和拿着枪冷眼杀伐、父不详等一类东西联系起来。但役所大介抄着手站在旁边上时深知这绝不是老大开了窍或者意欲从良。

临走前影山先生告诉诚先生是参加一个朋友间的聚会。诚先生没有阻拦，还难得帮他挑了领带系上，说那就开心点，别总板着脸，怪吓人的。

那是条靛蓝的领带，温柔地挽在项间，衬得黑白道都闻名的影山留加像个听话的小王子。

老大在认认真真履行诚先生的交代，可这也是老大所期望的——外边的事情诚先生不许沾染到半分，他只需要安心地在自己准备的舒适区里画画弹琴，过最无忧无虑的日子。

伊藤家主爽朗地笑起来，深刻的皱纹沿着诡异的弧度舒展开。他上下仔细把影山组组长打量一番，慢慢问:“影山先生今年贵庚？”

如同长辈对于晚辈的关心。

 

“三十一。”影山留加手指摩挲着高脚杯的边缘，未做隐瞒。

 

“果然很年轻啊，我们这把老骨头不服老都不行了!”伊藤家主把姿态摆得很低，在无数双窥探秘密的眼睛面前给足了影山组面子。他转眼看了身边正当青春的小女儿说道:“听闻影山先生以前往意大利去过不少次，巧了，我女儿也正在那边学画画，日后若有不便，还劳烦影山先生照料。”

站在伊藤家主身边穿着晚礼服的伊藤小姐也正好奇地打量着传说中让父亲和许多伯父恨不得食其肉寝其皮的影山组当家人。她心里清楚父亲提及自己不过为了试探另一位地下人的存在，并不把话语当真。可当她真正面对这位长相过于精致俊美的“青年才俊”时，女儿家心思依旧藏不住地酡红在脸颊。

若是当真……也并非不可。

川崎微微蹙了眉心，觉得伊藤家主的话来者不善。他想要接过话茬，可口袋里私人联络的手机微微震动，于是便同役所使了个颜色自己悄然离开接电话。影山留加神色未动，浅淡的笑意仍在嘴角:“伊藤先生抬爱了。我已经很多年没有回去，艺术类的东西更是一窍不通，恐怕对伊藤小姐没什么能帮得上忙的。”

 

“这就说错了，影山先生不还开了家画廊吗？这在道上可早就传开，影山先生时至今日还说得这般客气莫不是埋怨老夫没去捧场？”伊藤家主的大笑显得无比刺耳尖刻，后边的语气也颇为急冲。

 

影山留加赴宴未携女伴，影山组里亦没有所谓大嫂坐镇。那位被道上传闻誉为影山先生软肋的人被藏得严实，重要场合更不会带出来露脸。不少堂口想要靠联姻拉拢影山先生势力，可惜影山先生聪明一辈子却像在感情上犯傻，拒绝了许多诱人的利益，心甘情愿守着个男人过日子。

到底是何方神圣？

 

“不过是个小画廊，闲的无事时候的小玩意。”影山留加神色未动。“倒是伊藤先生近来清闲，怎么，无事可做了？”

 

被身为晚辈的人当面说出大不恭敬的句子，伊藤家主微微挑眉不知喜怒:“自是不如影山先生得意。我们老了，和平惯了，比不得影山先生事业感情双丰收有那些闲情雅致。”

那位先生是影山先生的忌讳，此刻却被伊藤先生用暗示性的话语提及。彼此都是有梁子的对手，父慈子孝兄友弟恭那一套不适合他们。影山留加敢玩下三滥手段绑架上杉千代，他们也不会顾及大家族颜面拿那位先生开个刀。

影山留加端在手里的高脚杯空着，侍者战战兢兢捧着红酒瓶要去填充，可瓶口刚刚挨上杯沿，影山先生就手指一翻把高脚杯搁置在了桌上。

红酒险些撒在柔软的地毯。

侍者措手不及，一滴酒水溅落，砸在高定皮鞋的鞋尖。于是侍者忙不迭要跪下擦拭，但闻上方传来淡淡人声。

 

不用。

 

影山先生说。

 

脏了就是脏了，擦不干净。

 

他直视着伊藤家主的眼睛，同很多年前领着一帮弟兄占据最好的盘口，插着口袋站在瓦砾中毒狼一般的眼神别无二致。

“楼上谈笔交易吧，两相争端对你我都不好。”伊藤家主走近，压低了嗓音，未在意影山留加骤冷下来的语气。“你是个做大事的，血枫会很看重，也愿意让利求和。乌丸号货轮的事情可以抹，这个交易，你只赚不……”

血枫会是总领黑道各堂口百年有余的大组织，许多世家都不能跻身管理层，如今却罕见地向一个来路不明的异己势力主动伸出橄榄枝。

可影山留加没等他说完拒绝了，干干脆脆，一丝考虑也没有。

他没再笑，可能是累了，也可能是玩到现在发觉装上流社／会的游戏太无聊。碎发下一双眼睛的眸色渐冰冷，影山留加抬腕，薄唇轻启:

 

“四十八分钟。”

 

什么？

 

被打断话头的伊藤家主心怀不爽，莫名被丢下一个时间词更没了头绪。他流露出不耐烦的神色，但影山留加好整以暇地即时给予解释:“我的手下炸毁乌丸号的用时，从埋伏到进攻，用了四十八分钟。”

 

他坦坦荡荡没个遮拦，甚至没在意伊藤家有没有联系警方势力埋伏周围等自己露马脚把大案招供。

 

 

“而现在过去一小时零四分，足够您的分堂口把握效率把我的巢穴炸干净吗？”

 

 

影山留加的腕表很漂亮但是并一点也新，表盘之上有着一道凄厉的划痕，从五刻度斜穿到十一刻度，如同毁容者发出撕心裂肺的复仇般的咆哮

。

而腕表的主人此时此刻正无动于衷地站在脸色煞白的宾客与脸色煞白的家主面前，仿佛并没有意识到自己正说出多么恐怖的句子。

 

 

 

 

不是鸿门宴，是调虎离山。

岩崎看着像不经事的学生仔却是个实打实的高智商电脑数据高手，他上高中期间从事黑客犯罪从银行盗取大笔款项被判了重刑，是影山留加让役所大介去把人捞出来，花大价钱摆平程序，还让岩崎继续上了大学并且深造。

无声无息待在本宅的偏房里把炸弹拆的干干净净对岩崎而言不是大活，三两下收拾完就去给川崎先生打了电话报告安全。

“啊……不过咱们老大……好像回来要遭罪。”岩崎躲在门拐角窥探正跟人说话的诚先生，苦哈哈地对着手机那头预警。

也算不上谋害，充其量只是血枫会对影山留加的一次试探。速度的比拼上年轻人把守旧的老家伙甩下一大截，伊藤家主紧紧攥掐着搀扶的儿子的手臂，力气之大，勒入皮骨。

亏得伊藤家大公子眉头也不皱一分，仿佛什么疼痛感也没有感知。

他比影山留加还要年长三岁，在气场上不可低人半分。

大厅现场陷入诡谲的沉默，没有交杯换盏，也没有欢颜笑语，但台上的乐队依旧弹奏着悠扬的古典乐曲，沉浸在艺术的美感中不可被终止。

 

伊藤家主缓缓送开了桎梏。

然后轻轻拍了拍手给予鼓掌。

 

“我还当影山先生是怎样的痴情种，”苍老的脸上闪过鄙笑，“就这般留人在陷阱里，影山先生果然敢取敢舍。”

从影山留加独自现身未携伴侣那一刻起伊藤家主便觉得不对，暗线随后的报告也表明那位先生的确留在本宅未被转移。伊藤疑惑，方才提及那位的时候向来喜怒不显于色的影山留加的情绪明明被波动，可又敢把最在意的人丢在囹圄之中……

影山留加却好像对这样的评价颇为满意，接过侍者手里战战兢兢端着的红酒瓶给自己倒了半盏，一口饮尽以示感谢。

 

该推杯换盏依旧推杯换盏，一场小风波没有扰乱晚宴的继续，只是上二楼谈交易这件事再也不被提及。

 

影山留加在役所的护送下提前离席，在外厅等候的川崎挂掉电话后匆匆赶来，附耳低语。

 

“内鬼动手给诚先生下药，现在已经被宫泽控制。”

 

川崎犹豫了一下，没把岩崎不着调的后半句一并说出口。

影山留加点了点头，没有表示意见。川崎观察着影山脸色，而后微微欠身，独自返回大厅，代替影山先生收拾剩余的应酬。

诚先生……没事？役所护送影山先生回本宅，一肚子的疑问硬生生憋着。他不至于对诚先生怀有多深的感情，只是诚先生是影山先生心头最重要之人，而且每逢手下弟兄犯错，诚先生帮忙说几句话总能免掉责罚。人心都是肉长的，他嘴上跟着一块疑惑影山先生对诚先生无原则地退让，但若诚先生真的出了三长两短，他怕也会急着帮忙复仇的。

影山留加把宫泽兰安排在本宅一半功一半过。功在即时地把内鬼控制，过在内鬼都端着放了迷药的水到诚先生更前了才察觉。宫泽兰正站在本宅门口等影山先生的车。她没穿别扭的职业裙装，却换着身更不合适的保姆打扮，围裙下边还藏着枪鞘。

若放寻常时候，役所早就开始取笑兰姐奇怪的装束了。大姐头严肃着脸，上前跟下车的影山先生领罪。影山留加没对被锢在地牢的内鬼上心，也没回应宫泽兰的汇报，而是抬手把领带理整齐后径直穿过回廊，往最里边的内堂而去。

 

“诚先生没事吧？”役所趁机拉过宫泽兰附耳问。

“能有什么事？”宫泽兰拍开役所的大手翻了个白眼，“不过也危险，送过去的茶水诚先生没动……我进去的时候看见你们三队值班的那个队员在跟诚先生看娱乐新闻，敢不敢再暴露一点？死之前把老大摆一道？”

宫泽兰在诚先生起身找披件时带着弟兄进去擒获了内鬼，偏岩崎还不怕事儿闹大地跟手机那边的川崎先生八卦说老大回家要玩完。

“影山组组长和伊藤家大小姐，多么郎才女貌啊！”

岩崎绘声绘色，抑扬顿挫，且眉飞色舞。

桃色新闻从现场流露出去无比满足群众的看戏心态。年轻有为的铁血当家人与大家族黑道的大小姐可不就是登对？大场诚光着脚裹着披肩瑟缩在沙发的角落里看书，听见声音，抬眼便见晚归的影山留加走进来。

 

“喝酒了？”

 

影山留加把西装外套随意搭在沙发椅背，坐在大场诚的身边，抬起手臂把人环在自己怀里，低头深深含吻了他的唇。大场诚没有抵抗，温顺地张开唇齿任他索取。书本自然平摊在腿上，一吻毕，他略沙哑着嗓音，问道。

 

“一点点。”影山留加头埋在他肩窝，贪婪地闻小诚身上的味道，“但有些醉了。”

 

温软的手指嵌入柔顺的发间摩挲，还按摩在他太阳穴的位置。留加一直都喜欢把自己抱在怀里撒娇。大场诚眸色微敛，若有所思，但依旧平静地说:“那早点去睡吧。”

 

 

他有心事，影山留加一瞬间便能捕捉。颈项边那一缕散下的长发发被玩在指尖，影山留加抬头打量着小诚的神色，可凝视间小诚面色平淡找寻不到端倪。

压迫在身上的重量渐轻，大场诚一动不动任由拿惯枪的手在自己身上摸／索，手机便从上衣口袋落入了留加手里。

他在留加面前从未有隐私二字可言。

“在吃醋吗？”

身边的男人打开手机看见里面暴露了自己行程的桃色新闻，语气里反而颇为开心。影山留加的脾气从来都难琢磨，有时候高兴的点和小孩子一般反复无常。

大场诚忽略了留加神经质般的追问，不咸不淡地说:“你说的见朋友，我吃什么醋。”

留加不愿意自己沾碰脏事，用老套的借口哄自己哄了许多年也不晓得换一个。

 

“朋友很漂亮啊。”他还补充。

 

 

影山留加的目光在自己脸上一寸一寸看过去，滚烫炽热，像是在看一件专属于自己的玩具。大场诚读懂他眼睛里的信息，慢慢放下书本，光裸的脚踝瑟缩进留加交叠的腿／间，人也往他搭在沙发的臂弯间依靠，手轻轻拉拽住出门前亲自系上的领带。

 

 

“有我好看吗？”大场诚用气音问，明亮的眼睛近距离观察下光泽水润，他的脚踝还向内挪靠，不浅不淡蹭压着愈发烫起来的某个部位。

 

答案是没有。

 

从十几岁初遇时起，影山留加的世界里就没有出现比小诚还好看，还要能夺取他专注力的人了。十几年来小诚的变化很大，留起长发，不大爱笑，面部轮廓也变得柔和，可每次挨近的时候，那一双眼睛总会让影山留加看见当年最明媚动人的少年。

火苗被点起，眸子里的墨色愈加浓深。耳鬓厮磨细语呢喃间，影山留加正要倾身，岩崎却冒冒失失拿着手机闯进来，嘴里还说着“老大，川崎先生的电……”

 

 

来的不是时候。

 

未来嫂子正发丝散落披肩半落被大哥圈在怀里微红眼框气喘吁吁……总而言之来的不是时候。

 

 

岩崎战战兢兢不知当进还是当退，捧着手机小腿直打哆嗦。而那边影山先生没有给他一通火，而是颇为冷静地喑哑地说拿过来，他才直直盯着对面墙壁用记忆力摸索脚下的路僵硬地把手机恭敬递给了影山先生。

诚先生没有看他，伸手把米色的披件裹紧，面庞向里，披肩之下露出一小节白嫩的脖颈，偎在影山先生怀里时显得很娇小很柔弱。

这才是普遍意义上被豢养的小情人该有的样子啊，不是以往那么爱答不理，也不是故作矜持姿态。岩崎站在一边暗自腹诽，作为手下，他们很不高兴看见影山先生对另一个连强者也称不上的男人低声下气，放眼影山组上下，恐怕只有常年作为知心人陪在身边的宫泽兰一直坚持认为诚先生是个很好的人。

于是他很满意诚先生这服臣服于影山先生的样子。

川崎先生在那边汇报了什么岩崎不得而知，他也不指望从万年不变表情的影山先生脸上探得破绽。他眼见着影山先生一句话没有回复挂掉通话，转而却跟诚先生闲聊般开口——

 

 

“给你倒的水都凉了，怎么不喝？”

 

 

 

茶几上依旧放着内鬼送来的杯盏，时间过长，触手已经冰凉。宫泽兰的报告中也告诉他里面放是黑市上的迷药，溶于水后无色也无味，一口下去人便失去意识，是绑架案中最为趁手的工具。

也是当年上杉千代绑架案中影山组用的那一种。

一报还一报啊。

 

 

“没放蜂蜜。”而诚先生淡淡回答，“你带了一堆人走，连个能泡水的人也不留。”

 

 

到底是不知世事险恶，全凭娇气的毛病捡命。

 

 

影山留加眼睛在杯子里扫过，转而看着小诚。可小诚蹙着眉尖颇为不耐烦，没了刚才柔顺的样子，微微昂起下巴催促:“还不去睡觉吗？”

 

 

 

美人臂，温柔乡，这便是理智消解堕落的地方。

听老大墙角是件不厚道的事情。岩崎眼睁睁瞧着影山先生没有多纠缠，打横把诚先生抱起来，顺着楼梯上了二楼。

诚先生此时此刻又重新乖巧起来了，半抬手臂勾揽影山先生的肩膀，深知男人最吃这一套。

可他又微微探过肩头，一双带着媚色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着岩崎瞧。

他甚至弯唇笑了，却比影山先生的发怒更叫人恐怖。

 

 

 

是警告。

 

 

 

 

但这一回岩崎纯一郎没有照常感叹红颜祸水，他怔愣地盯着那一杯凉透了的水，又被诚先生那一眼瞧得脊背发凉，忽然千万思绪涌上心头。

 

 

 

 

室内灯光不亮，但对于混迹黑道的人而言足够分辨清楚事物。那杯水里泛着淡淡的黄色，分明已经加了过量的蜂蜜。

 

 

 

 

六

 

 

所以呢？

所以是诚先生猜到了这杯水有问题，还是猜到了身边的人有问题？

又或者，他猜到了影山先生要做什么？

岩崎纯一郎忽然觉得素日里见到的那个只会低头画画夜里当影山先生床上玩物的诚先生不是真正的诚先生，而能把影山先生死死攥在手心里的当然不可能是小人物。

他也更加看不懂影山先生了。若说在乎，何必把人丢在陷阱里，若说不在乎，又为何对一个称不上核心要员的内鬼下这么大的狠手折磨？岩崎掐指算着自己与影山先生相识的八年，并意识到这出生入死八年根本代替不到影山先生与诚先生相识的十八年。

到底经历过什么？

役所大介见岩崎离开座位去地牢吆三喝四让川崎动静小一点，不做声挪了位置悄然打开了岩崎的电脑。

大场诚的资料。

从出生，到学历，到家庭成员，整整齐齐一张表格，鬼知道他是不是黑进了公安系统。

这臭小子，果然在私自调查诚先生……被影山先生知道了可不就得玩完？役所大介叹了口气，私自做主把资料删除干净，就算岩崎猜到是自己做的也理亏没法质问。

岩崎的送话起了作用，地牢里的惨叫小了许多，当然也不排除是血人被折磨惨了叫也叫不出来的可能。审讯室外匆匆走来一个人，站在役所大介面前立正:“影山先生请您去一趟。”

经过一晚上闹剧，今日原定全组休整，但影山先生这会功夫还有吩咐叫役所颇为意外。役所大介把搁在桌上的枪别好，奇怪地问:“先生说是什么吩咐了吗？”

赶来通报的小卒子脸上忽然流露出非常奇怪的纠结神色。他支支吾吾说不出个所以然，让讨厌婆妈的役所大介看得挺烦躁，又急言令色催促了一声，小卒子方哆嗦着说出了句连带着役所大介也开始神色纠结的话。

 

 

“影山先生说，说，要陪诚先生回趟家！”

 

 

 

七

 

是要兴师问罪吧？

各分队眼睁睁瞧见役所先生顶着大写惨的脸急匆匆往内堂走去。

役所大介一路上心里都在喊冤枉，大场先生要见诚先生的事情他当真没有往外泄露半分。可是影山先生能信他吗？诚先生若要逮个人随便甩锅，那不是他也得是他了。

还真不是兴师问罪，虽然影山先生的脸色的确难看。

影山先生与诚先生的家人心存芥蒂并非一朝一夕，纵使手下不知旧事也能揣测出老大的态度。诚先生回国之后就一直住在影山组，不曾与大场家有任何联系。影山先生的母亲早于十多年前病死，死因是风尘女子最好沾染的那一种。两个人的家都被抛掷一边，影山先生紧紧控制着诚先生的人际往来，好像深怕诚先生回到自己的家人身边而把他独自丢弃在空荡冰冷的影山组里了。

上头的态度坚决，下边的手下也明白该怎么做。大场先生不止一次带着家中土产上门意欲见儿子一面，役所大介不可能违背影山先生的命令，但毕竟是诚先生的老夫老父怠慢不得，久而久之便成了门苦差事。

 

大先生，我只是想见一见我儿子，见一眼就行，不会打扰他的！

 

 

面相憨厚朴实的男人已经苍老，来求他好几次被拒绝也不放弃，走路也颤颤巍巍，带着的小儿子扶在边上颇为委屈地看着役所大介，抿着嘴唇的样子有些像诚先生。

 

 

 

但也不是很像，毕竟不是同母所生，诚先生的面容更显艳丽，而且他也鲜少允许自己流露出软弱的样子。

他连对着影山先生时都是高傲的。

 

 

 

役所大介心里打着鼓躬身行礼，小心翼翼打量着坐在两头的人，并且暗暗决定若是争执起来他还是依诚先生的话比较好。

影山先生没有说话，倒是诚先生率先开了口。他抬起眼睫:“我父亲和弟弟来找过我？”

 

“是。”

 

“你们没让进？”

 

“是。”

 

“上头的命令？”

 

“……是。”

 

 

三个是答下来，役所大介已经一脑门汗了。他不敢看影山先生的脸色，心里盘算着凭借自己为影山组出汗流血这么多年一朝被辞退补助金够不够养老。

可诚先生却笑了起来，转而对影山先生说:“这样严防死守我弟弟还能从大学要到联系方式找到我……你们这点程度也不怎么样啊。”

役所大介一滴冷汗啪嗒砸在地板上，心脏也从悬空坠地。

总归走漏消息不是自己的责任了。

但他听见影山先生没好气说:“你倒是把他们当亲人。”

 

大场诚没有很久没有说话。

 

 

“不过是回去看看，”茶杯轻轻被搁在茶几，“他们一直都赢不过你。”

 

 

又是一通外人听不懂的对话，但影山先生就是成功被诚先生即时取悦到了。

 

 

“我屑于跟他们比吗？”影山先生对上诚先生时小学生性格暴露无遗，他伸手拽过诚先生纤细的手腕，紧紧地攥在手里。

 

 

“本来就是我的，我用不着赢。”他一字一顿，碎发下的眼睛逼视过去，仿佛和记忆深处某个缺乏安全感又脆弱的少年重叠如一。

 

 

 

 

没有哪一个普通人家的探亲会弄得如同黑帮火拼现场。

店家还是在那个位置，只是十多年来扩宽不少，后院也翻新盖了房屋，住家比十几年前宽敞又明亮。

小店今日打烊，门外站了一水儿挺直配枪的保镖，当中一个身材最魁梧脸上还有刀疤的男人咬着烟头，有邻居路过指指点点都被他的眼神吓了回去。

 

大场家这是怎么了？欠高利贷？

不是吧，他儿子好像在跟黑道混哦。

啊？大场家挺老实的一家子啊！儿子不也才刚考……

不是哦，是他家老大，原配生的那个……

 

大场卫搓着围裙坐立不安，外头乌压压一堆黑衣人让人无所适从。大场夏美打着精神活泼地招待继子尝家里的饭菜，可抖着的手指出卖了恐惧的内心。

“去挨你哥哥坐着，好多年不见，该亲近亲近呀。”夏美推着大场学去挨着年长13岁的兄长坐，大场学抬眼悄悄看着哥哥左手边不言不语的影山留加的脸色，见他微皱眉方抿着下唇忐忑不安小心翼翼坐在哥哥的右手边位置。

影山留加是造使这片空气异常诡异的罪魁祸首。他与大场家对不来，而且原因也不仅仅限于因为当年带小诚离开这个家时和大场卫的针锋相对乃至暴力解决。十余年前的大场学尚不知事，但印象中深刻地记得一个长相漂亮的男生拉着自己哥哥的手顶着一头鲜血固执地跟爸爸争吵的画面。

而且那是他见过的哥哥哭得最凶的一次，哥哥搂着那个漂亮哥哥的头，站在玄关地位置挡着父亲的打骂，声泪俱下说他再也不会回家。

一走便是十余年。十余年之后，那个带哥哥离开家的男人已经成熟且有权势，父亲的却佝偻且苍老。家庭的地位局势调换，影山留加沉默地守在大场诚边不融入亲人相聚的氛围，可却无人敢忽略他的存在。

他出席过不少大场面，一顿家酒，算不了什么。

没什么话可说的。父亲沉默，母亲无措，强颜欢笑的氛围中大场诚安静地喝自己面前那一碗汤不主动挑起话头。大场学一直对自己并不熟悉的哥哥充满好奇，也对他身上独特的气质着迷。他小心问:“哥哥去博洛尼亚美术学院上的大学啊，好厉害！”

大场学方拿到东大的录取通知书，此时此刻没有比问这方面更适合打开话匣子的话题了。果然大场诚转眸，清亮的眼睛看着弟弟，慢慢笑着说:“出国上学累，你在这里念书就很好。”

“那为什么哥哥要学美术啊？妈妈说哥哥的成绩很优异啊！”大场学得到了回复很兴奋，他从小到大都期待有一个能陪自己说话的哥哥。虽然大场诚不在身边，但他一直以哥哥为榜样。可惜哥哥抛开文化课程骤然转了方向，去读父亲口中没有出息的美术。

问题被提及，大场诚捏着汤匙的手指却微微用力，他抿了抿唇，半晌笑:“也不是只有这一条路能走……”

起了头的话题又被尴尬落下，影山留加却莫名发出了一声冷笑。

大场学莫名，抬眼看着母亲，夏美忙岔开话题招呼丈夫入座。“孩子好不容易回趟家，你干站着做什么呢？来小诚尝尝店里的菜口味有没有变化！……影山先生……我再给您倒杯酒。”

影山留加早不是当年纤瘦的少年，坐在那儿就是赫人的气场。影山留加不急不慢自斟自饮，被对面大场卫的视线打量也不躲闪，而气氛尴尬就更不关他的事。大场诚转眸，瞧见他把父亲弄得直皱眉头的样子，端起他的碗给他盛了碗汤。

“少喝点酒，你昨天才喝了一堆，忘了？”

他说。

大场夫妇动着碗筷微微停滞。

影山留加听他的话，把酒杯搁置在一边，拿起碗筷喝暖胃的汤。大场诚没顾及长辈的打量，照顾孩子一般挑拣适合留加胃口的菜点放在他的盘子里。堂堂影山组组长被这样对待却没有异议，他甚至偏头略过大场诚，对上大场学瞪大的眼珠子，勾起唇笑了笑。

谁说大场学跟小诚长的像的？他心里想。明明一点也不。

一顿家宴在沉默中进行，夏美间或调节气氛与小诚聊天，还把小诚的碗里堆得很高。大场卫在小诚给影山留加夹菜之后便停止了敌视，低头盯着自己面前那一小块出神。

一个家啊，七零八碎，如今已经不像样了。

饭后便要离开，大场诚有话跟弟弟单独交代去了里间，影山留加点点头独自在外厅抽烟等候。两个儿子都不在，大场卫方慢慢到旁边和他搭话。

“你留着他要到什么时候呢？”苍老的父亲已经没了当年的气魄，“一辈子看着他吗？”

烟缕缓缓燃起，大场卫当年隔着雾气带着两个少年在浴室嬉戏打闹时没有料想人生会是如此走向。影山留加的面庞犹有少年痕迹，他像听了什么笑话般展颜:

 

“到我死，足够吗？”

 

本该是句情话与承诺。

但在他不在放在心上地随口表述下显得阴森又可怖。

别人不敢，他敢。

父亲与留加会说什么大场诚并不放在心上，留加那个性子他知道这家伙只会把父亲的火气越撩越高。家里原来自己的房间早已经不在，布局也是另一个陌生的他不熟悉的地方。被哥哥拉到一边，大场学相当紧张无措，眼睛直勾勾盯着哥哥的举止。

他反锁了房门。

哥，我……

拿着。

大场诚摸出钱包，递过去一张银行卡。

啊？大场学错愕。

收着，别让你爸妈知道。

大场诚简短地说，还用“你爸妈”这样的词语隔开了彼此。

“不是，哥，你这是干嘛啊？”大场学赶紧把银行卡塞回去不要，“我不要你的钱！”

大场学懂事，他知道哥哥的处境不自由，虽看衣食无忧日后若是另有打算定相当需要用钱。

“店里的负债情况我清楚，这钱也不是给你爸妈的。”大场诚身上有种好闻的说不出名字的香水味道，他摁住弟弟的肩膀摇了摇头，“里面是我卖画的积蓄，跟留加没关系，够你读医学院了。”

 

“你比我当年读书幸运，真要还我，以后自己工作了再说。”

 

肩上的手很用力，但大场学不觉得难受。他睁大眼睛看着与自己唯一有血缘关系的哥哥，张张嘴一时间又说不出什么话来。

他是想见哥哥。

但父母是为了什么，哥哥一直很清楚。

 

 

“是影山先生吗……”大场学捏着银行卡，慢慢地开口，“当年供哥哥读书的人。”

 

 

搭在肩上的手指僵直。

大场诚的眼睛也闪过一秒钟的迟怔。

 

 

“……对，是留加供我上学的。”短暂的情绪波动并没有扰乱他的节奏，他很快恢复过来松开手指笑，“所以换我来供你。”

 

 

但这不是大场学想要的答案。

 

 

他心里有无数的疑问，想知道为什么哥哥要离开家和那个男人相依为命，为什么哥哥明明早就收到了自己的邮件却还迟迟不肯回家探望，为什么那么阳光正义的哥哥会心甘情愿地与那种肮脏血污的人为伍。

 

 

父亲总不肯说，母亲亦报以沉默。

 

 

“我会努力赚钱的。”大场学忽然道，坚定地看着哥哥，“我会赚很多很多钱，帮哥哥从那个鬼窟里出来。”

 

 

大场诚错愕。

“什么？……”

 

 

“哥，是他逼你了对吧？你放心，我会让你恢复自由，我也会让你回家的！我不怕他，我要变得比他厉害，我……”

 

“够了！”

 

大场学尚沉浸在自己的情绪中义愤填膺，大场诚的一声突如其来的呵斥将其打断。

他张着嘴懵懂地看着哥哥复杂的表情。

 

“哥，我……”

 

“我过得很好，你不用操心。留加待我好，我比任何人清楚。”大场诚语气变冷，距离感倏忽又回到进家门那一刻，仿佛先前的好哥哥不过是幻想。

 

“可是！”

 

“我说了不用自以为是地理解我！”大场学不知哪句话得罪了哥哥，他手足无措想要安抚哥哥突然激动的情绪，但哥哥的眼眶都发红，他暗自后悔自己不过脑子的发言。

他不是哥哥，他没经历过哥哥经历过的，擅自以自我为出发解读哥哥的选择，太过自私。

 

“对不起对不起！哥哥我错了！”大场学挡在哥哥的去路连声认错，他相当珍惜这段兄弟感情，不愿意哥哥难得回一次家却落得这般下场。

 

哥哥跟他不像，哥哥像那个只在相片上见过的阿姨，都有一双极其漂亮的会说话的眼睛。

 

弟弟不是父母，他无辜。大场诚自回家以来便易动的情绪在大场学笨拙的安慰下堪堪止住，反扑回来将自己淹没的是无边无际的疲惫感。

 

站在他熟悉有陌生的地方，捡着他想遗忘又浮现的回忆。

他甚至能闻到刺鼻的血腥味道，看见留加一脸鲜红还对父亲张扬笑着的模样。

 

捡回来一条命又如何，睁眼看，依旧是荒凉的世道，和失格的人间。

 

大场诚抬手狠狠抹了把眼角，他深呼吸平静心情把自己从记忆的水牢里挣脱出来。他想要出门跟留加回去，这个陌生的家在十余年以后依旧没有一寸土地容许自己存在。

他甚至想念影山组，想念留加为自己打造的可以肆意妄为的安全区。

 

 

而弟弟犹豫片刻后急切地在身后追问:“我能问一个问题吗？”

 

 

脚步迟滞。

 

 

“什么？”

 

 

 

 

“……哥哥，喜欢影山先生吗？”

 

 

搭上门把手的手指顿住。

 

 

大场学绞着手指无比慌乱，生怕这个问题开口又惹恼了哥哥。可不问出口又不甘心，他想知道哥哥幸不幸福，也想知道那个凶狠的男人值不值得哥哥做如此大的托付。

 

 

虽然无论答案如何，哥哥都不会离开那个男人。

 

 

 

大场诚背对着，因而大场学看不见他的表情。

 

 

 

他想哥哥不会回答自己，因为长久的沉默后，哥哥轻轻转动了门把手打开了房门。

 

 

 

 

“我得爱他。”

 

 

 

 

可在房门关落的那一刻，一句答案无着无落顺着缝隙入耳，不待大场学听清楚，尾音就随着淡不可闻的香水味道消散开了。


	3. Chapter 3

六、

大场诚早已经不记得他究竟是什么时候起开始习惯了粗暴的性爱方式。

不仅仅指用力的贯穿，遍体鳞伤式的噬咬，和掐在腰间腿弯的青紫。更有皮鞭的鞭笞，滚烫蜡油的滴纹，与可怖棱角道具的塞入。

宫泽兰行走黑道多年，闻惯了风尘中男女身上香水混杂的娇奢淫靡的味道，也见多了纵欲过度青黑焦黄的面庞。如果说充斥着腥味污秽的池沼中还有谁是干净不沾尘的，宫泽兰不用思考就能直接报出诚先生的名字。

有些人就是天生一眼看过去清白孤傲，不屑同流合污的。

可她不小心看清了诚先生左乳上穿着的一个做工精巧的乳环。

画廊的工作清闲，三两顾客全把这处当博物馆安静地闲逛。大场诚弯着腰在拐角隐蔽处带着助理裱画，却被扶梯上笨手笨脚拎着水桶的宫泽兰一个踉跄兜头扑了一身的污水。

“啊啊啊！！诚先生我不是故意——你们几个愣着干嘛快去拿毯子啊！给组里打电话让人送诚先生的衣服来！”靠一手好枪法叱咤各道的大姐头此刻全然没有了素日的稳重傲慢，踩着杀器一般的高跟鞋提着绊脚的大裙摆，慌里慌张接过店员扯来的大毛巾就兜头盖在诚先生身上。

开玩笑，影山先生把捧在心尖上的人交给自己照顾，要是这祖宗受一点罪自己还要不要在组里混了？宫泽兰嘴里念念不休，毛巾下的人哭笑不得地挣扎出来一个被揉的蓬松的脑袋，伸出来修长白净的手指拽过干软的毛巾，叫停了大小姐的鬼哭狼嚎：“我没事，你赶紧把画挪走，它比我稀罕多了。”

“哈？不就是个——”宫泽兰一嘴暴言没来得及说出口就被诚先生责备的视线塞回，便不情不愿转头把画转移到安全地带。依旧是幅再寻常不过的画，一如既往的冷色调，深蓝色铺满了天边与海角，启明星被淹没在云雾深处，漂洋的船只在其中安详又危险地沉睡。

既然被诚先生宝贝着，那就算件稀罕物事。宫泽兰小心翼翼取出专业工具，转过头正要询问诚先生操作步骤，却瞧见诚先生半散开湿发，肩上搭着白色的毛巾，微微侧对着自己，解开了衣襟。

她下意识地想要立刻别眼，自己的立场和性别都不允许自己对影山先生的情人有任何冒犯举止。

但是来不及，那具洁白躯体上细碎而又密集的吻痕已经无可遮挡，裸露在带着寒意的空气中，显得可怜。

岩崎冒失，曾经想不起来老大的情人回了国不再是以前的单身汉，傻乎乎地抱着文件于深夜一点一头闯进影山先生的卧室。报告声尚滔滔不绝直奔出口，下一眼便对上了影山先生阴鸷可怖的眼神。那具精壮的脊背遮挡住身下大半纤瘦的躯体，但缝隙间依旧能让冒失鬼看清楚诚先生肌肤上的潮红跟密布的伤口。

影山先生在诚先生归国以前从未有过床伴，别的堂口想要往他房里送人都不能得知口味。

岩崎便私下不要命地与役所大介窃窃议论，说老大床上跟平时一样都是不要命的狠，只可怜了身娇体弱的诚先生。

男人间的顽话宫泽兰向来嗤之以鼻，当他们夸张扭曲事实，不信向来温柔待情人的影山先生会下狠手。

但等她亲眼所见后才能稍许体会岩崎当晚那一眼心中所受震颤,尤其是扫见安静地坠在乳晕边的环时。

宫泽兰是狙击手出身，有着极为锐利的视力和精准的辨识力。未加入组织前她是血枫会下的三番队长，却沦为了高层斗争的牺牲品，受到自己人的攻击狼狈地倒在滂沱雨夜。她曾靠着一把来复枪让子弹擦过影山先生脸颊险些要了他的性命，却也是影山先生派役所大介带人突然加入战局击退了血枫会，不计前嫌地将重伤的自己带到了影山组，自此过上了与往常相似却又大不一样的日子。

因此必定不会看错眼。

大概是宫泽兰的怔愣有些失态，大场诚暂且换上了干净的衣物后侧头，注意到宫泽兰脸色的神色，手指慢慢扣上了衬衫的袖扣，而后垂下眼睑，轻轻地带着些许鼻音说：“是礼物，他送的。”

“嗯？”宫泽兰尚在神游，下意识地应声，而后反应过来自己到底在持续观察什么，立刻通红了脸转开视线摆手，差点又一脚踩上长裙。“啊啊我没瞧见，我也什么都——影山先生么？”

八卦乃是人类天性，说到头她自己也没有什么资格去嘲笑役所大介与岩崎。宫泽兰的后悔反思持续了不到短短一秒，就很不顾老大脸面地小心又好奇地追问下去。大场诚失笑，用毛巾拧擦发尾，并不躲躲闪闪避开身体的隐秘：“很多年前了，我在国外念书，生日那天他来瞧我，送的便是这个。”

漂洋过海探望情人这事做得浪漫，生日礼物送乳环就显得颇为不伦不类了。宫泽兰好半天不知道该如何评价影山先生这份深情厚谊，只能干巴巴赞赏句“可真是好看极了”。

啊不是，我也没有看得多仔细！大姐头求生欲强悍地补充，闷头去继续收拾被诚先生视若珍宝的画。背后传来闷闷的低笑，和浅浅的叹息，渐离去的脚步悠远，却仿佛踏在了心口。

一步，两步，就像乳环晃荡时的幅度，让人想要去拉扯挽留，让佩戴者流露出痛楚的表情。

诚先生身上有如此放浪的物件大出宫泽兰所料，但并没有让她过于意外。

自打影山组内鬼事件后，她就该和岩崎一样意识到这是个绝对不一般的男人。不一定狠倔毒辣，但一定不似表面那般寻常普通。川崎先生多次警告几个贴身近卫不可对主人妄加揣测，但久居生死线的人们先于命令地习惯了警惕。

他真的干干净净，一无所沾么？

宫泽兰抬头，从对面的玻璃反射中望着身后渐远之人的背影。她可以精准地借着反射命中那个影子的要害部位，而云淡风轻和顾客谈笑的男人却有着一丝让自己都畏惧的气息。

很熟悉。

像.......影山先生。

她自不会像没脑子的岩崎那般直接去打探诚先生那晚到底经历了什么，而是抱着画框稳稳送到了诚先生手中，保卫在旁边，护着诚先生郑重地将画挂在最中央的墙壁上才不经意地开口问：“诚先生在国外念书时居然就认识影山先生啦？那可真是难得，我们老大轻易不结交朋友呢。”

画框有些倾斜，宫泽兰反复帮忙移动修改，昂着头挂出天真的笑容。大场诚凝目调整着画框，强迫症地摆放到自己满意的位置，拍了拍手上墙灰，摇摇头。

 

“不是。”

 

“嗯？”宫泽兰讶异，脸上完美的笑容都有些没绷持住。

 

大场诚转头，注视了写满疑惑的面庞许久，抬起一根手指，将上头残余的一点白灰擦在了宫泽兰的鼻尖。

 

“我跟留加很早就认识……对，很早很早的时候。”他莞尔，画上的森蓝幽幽地映衬出极为深邃的瞳孔。

 

 

大场诚由宫泽兰开车护送回本宅的路上一直倚靠在后座昏昏欲睡，对路边热闹街景丝毫不起兴趣，只在手机微微震动提示来电时才慢慢地睁开眼睛。

他的通讯录里只留了一个影山留加，而这一连串陌生号码显然不是那个男人。

一条支出通知，来自他交到大场学手上的那张银行卡。数额规规矩矩，不多也不少。

那个孩子纠结了数日到底还是用了……指腹在通知界面摩挲，光亮逐渐暗淡。一晃数十年，旧家更比以前艰难，原来自己的离开也并没有为这个堪堪组成的家庭减少麻烦。父亲多年劳累落下旧疾，继母那点手艺卖不了几个钱，脆弱的经济条件无法供养学医的小儿子。大场诚至今能回忆起血缘兄弟接过卡时的不情愿和莫名投向留加的厌恨眼神，并且从唇齿间泄出一抹嗤笑。

大概，是当成他哥哥的卖身钱了，即便告诉他这都是一幅幅画积攒下来的，他也不会相信。

所以拿在手里时，会觉得羞耻吧？

不过也不碍事了，那个家他早已经没多少留念，多年来自己更习惯了落在身上的指指点点的眼神。短暂的探亲时间结束面临分别时，大场学还怯生生地想跟自己讨要号码方便联系。而大场诚侧眸，望了一眼站在自己身边沉默着将指尖烟灰点落在门槛上的留加，拒绝道没这个必要。

没有人逼着他跟外界的一切断绝联系。宫泽兰不止一次试探地询问大场诚除却影山先生的交友圈，不肯相信一个人能够完全地依赖附着在另一个人生存。每逢此刻，诚先生都弯起温柔的笑弧，嘴上不露破绽地说“那是我爱人，我自然只能靠着他”，但却着实难以让宫泽兰从那一句“爱人”的称呼里揣摩出多少真心实意。

一对看上去过于奇怪的眷侣。

大场诚比任何人都心知肚明那些臆测的眼神里究竟藏着如何心思。

本宅外的护卫远远瞧见漆黑的防弹车身驶来，训练有素又悄然无声地拉开了大门。役所大介接到通知后早早地赶来迎接，并捧着件差人取来的风衣抖开小心翼翼地披在诚先生的肩上。

“影山先生还在书房跟川崎先生议事，交代了诚先生若是回来了就先去用点参汤驱寒，他一会忙完了就来陪诚先生用晚餐。”罪魁祸首兰姐早踩着油门脚底抹油逃走了，役所大介只能硬着头皮帮她把锅扛起来。大场诚单手紧了紧风衣领子，咳了一声摆摆手，转而问起他别的不相干的话来:“莱拉号不是大前天就到港了吗？为什么现在还不放行？”

大场诚一向不过问组织事务，乐得做个自在逍遥人，今日却难得直接说起近日引起影山组和血枫会矛盾的事来。“我前些日子就让你去催，你可把话带到了？”他见役所额上泌汗眼神躲闪，便又蹙着眉补充。

“……诚先生，实在不是不帮您的忙，那莱拉号上有不少上杉家的脏东西，专门从海外拉回来对付影山组的……先生他确实为难啊。”役所大介委婉地暗示，肚子里剩余的没敢说出口的那些话，是他当真觉得不能拿芝麻大的事去搅局。

而且谁能料想莱拉号上居然还有诚先生的东西在。

大场诚静静地将役所大介鼻尖上亮晶晶的汗珠瞧了许久，看得役所大介后背寒毛直竖，丝毫不比挨影山先生训斥好受。下一秒空空的掌心落了什么东西，待看清楚扔回来的风衣面料后，诚先生已经丢下衣服自顾自往影山组严密警备戒严的最核心机密要地的书房去了。

“诚先生!诚先生!”役所大介叫苦不已，顾不得手下番队投来的奇异目光，抱着大衣追在后头。诚先生面色平静不见冲动，脚下步子却不停歇。岩崎纯一郎正抱着电脑匆匆往外赶，不留神差点与诚先生撞了个正着。他堪堪搂抱住差点碎在地上的宝贝疙瘩，捂住脆弱不经吓的胸口，还没来的及诧异诚先生为何出现在此处，那人便把自己留在原地自顾自往里头去了。

很是熟门熟路，没有一丝不适应的打量。

这是怎么了？？跟老大吵架了？？岩崎瞪大双眼，娃娃脸上重新染上了兴奋的八卦之色。役所顾不得跟他扯皮，扔下句“玩你的电脑去”就狼狈地推开挡路人往前追。

影山组上下无人敢阻拦诚先生半步，书房大门被骤然推开时，纵是冷静持重的川崎郁夫也下意识地推了下眼镜才稳住突得跳起来的心口。他扫了一眼外头灰头土脸的役所，恭敬地欠身致意，诚先生却草草略过，径直穿过自己，一只比例修长的手便不怎么客气地拍在了大理石桌沿上，将一本整洁的文件摁压出褶皱。

桌子那一头正在签字的笔尖顿了顿，继而依旧流畅地画完了最后一笔曲线。待完成后不紧不慢地合起笔帽，男人方慢悠悠抬起了碎发下一双漆黑的眼睛。

并不曾意识到书房里突兀的气氛似的。

“怎么了？谁惹你了？”倘若换成旁人，怕早在一脚才书房门口的台阶时就死一万次了。偏影山先生对诚先生耐心得很，被拍桌发脾气也不在意，逗弄孩子那般好整以暇地望着他。

“我给了你四天了。”大场诚不在乎有另外四只眼睛盯着自己，微倾身，直直地迎上影山留加的目光。“我的东西在船上，我也不管你跟那群老家伙到底有多少计较，那批东西必须给我放下来。”

果然是这话……川崎眼镜片后闪过茫然，守在门边的役所大介知晓缘由则沉痛捂脸。道上各堂口的人为了讨好攀附影山组的当家人，前前后后派了许多夫人小姐去影山先生情人的画廊照顾生意，其中当真有几位因为修习过美术而同诚先生搭上了闲话。画廊里本约定好要在月末前摆上几件他新从意大利拍来的雕像工艺品，却许久不曾有回音。诚先生在大堂把经理一通质问得不到答复，那头的一位夫人携女伴走来手指半挡唇，诧异地问诚先生的货在莱拉号？可莱拉号不是被影山组扣在港口了吗？闹得阵势可大了，您不知道？

——哎呀瞧我这笨脑子!诚先生的东西自然要比别人好收回，只要去和影山先生说一句肯定立刻就放行了啊！

那夫人嫁人前是做新闻主播出身的，嘴巴利落，立时就竹筒倒豆子似的交代得清清楚楚。

为了几件工艺品就让影山先生撤整艘货的禁令……这也太夸张了吧？役所大介光听见这句话就觉得脑壳胀痛，不知道旁人该如何看待他们影山组去。

影山留加手指间的签字笔不紧不慢地敲在桌面上。他仰靠在椅子里，昂头端详小诚因为不高兴而抿起的唇线，心里得了趣，悠悠地转了转椅子，而后温和地同他解释:“不过是例行检查，你那些东西不是重点，很快就能批下来上岸，多几天时间罢了，急什么。”

“既然不是重点，有什么必要跟那些人的东西混在一处看管？”大场诚不吃温言软语这一套，非得把古代跋扈的宠妃作风贯彻到底，“无故扣留他人财物，你再不让底下人把东西送回来，别怪我去海关检举了。”

“哦？检举我什么？”影山留加反而来了兴致，挑起了英气逼人的眉宇，抚摸着笔身的动作仿佛在摩挲小诚的脸颊，没在意和情人的拌嘴被手下看见是否有失形象。“也成，要去便去吧，我在这道上混了这么多年什么名头没被安过，如今要是传出去个惧内也不算什么了。”

 

“你——!”

 

“——再有，”小诚被他惹出来脾气，影山留加坐直了身体，十指交扣贵矜地搁置在办公桌上，摆出了和各堂口话事人谈判的架势，只有脸上轻佻的神色依旧极为暧昧。“你那些东西，雕像是么？一堆石膏，派去的人回禀我里头沉甸甸的一箱至少几十公斤……怎么，现在的工艺品都用了新材料了？”

 

书房里先前说笑般的气氛随着话音落下的瞬间凝滞了。

 

川崎郁夫握着文件边缘的手指没收住力在纸页边缘留下了指甲印痕，门边的役所也不由自主站直了身体，目光迟疑地落在诚先生逆光立于桌前的背影上。

 

那道柔顺的脊背线条有一瞬间的绷直，好像呼吸也随之消散了。

 

他莫名又重新想起影山组被血枫会埋伏袭击的那一夜，组里上下都说诚先生运气好才不曾饮下下了药的茶水避开了危险，而只有沉默着从正堂回来的岩崎难得没有摆出素日里吊儿郎当的模样，轻叹诚先生聪明机警，必然不是寻常人物。

 

婉约动人的皮囊下藏着什么，无人可知。

 

而影山留加依旧眉眼间盛着温柔望着小诚，仿佛丝毫不曾意识到自己的话语中藏着多可怕的隐射意义，亦不觉得自己再和情人暗中博弈。大场诚被如此目光注视审察只是脸色略微苍白些许，便稳稳当当重新迎过去平淡道:“自然是你眼界窄没见识，素日和你说些审美便躲懒装浑，若是轻便东西我还用得着海运？一点长进也没。”

 

黑道常流传一个说法，宁可被枪口指着，也不要被影山组组长的眼睛盯上。影山留加天生一对狐狸似的眼睛仿佛能把一个人看得丝毫秘密都没有，让人后背发麻心虚恐惧，而且无从揣测这个男人含笑的表象下到底在迅速地罗列出多少心狠手辣的对付手段。

唯有诚先生敢直冲冲地不给脸。

役所大介想要从诚先生身上窥探出哪怕一丝的慌张，可他短暂的动摇以后半分退让也没有。反倒是影山先生主动放弃了穷追不舍，签字笔拄在文件纸页上停下了敲击，沉沉的视线划过诚先生每一寸面庞，半晌咏叹着:“旁的堂口求我放行货物不知道送了多少东西上门，你空手就想要货，这笔账是不是有些不划算？”

 

“……还能让你亏了吗？”

 

“这可说不定，要看我乐意怎么算。”

 

影山留加将签完字的文件精准地推给了川崎，手上的签字笔却没放下，相当有耐心和小诚谈这桩生意。川崎飞快地把眼睛集中在文件上，役所大介没有躲闪的地方只能慌慌张张盯着风衣上的拉链琢磨着现在的流行时尚。大场诚咬着下唇瞪视得寸进尺的无赖，隔着宽大的办公桌两厢僵持对峙，最终同泼皮户认输了似的慢慢挪步到影山留加的身边，伸手轻轻地将他手里那只笔抽走，丢掷进了废纸篓里。

腰身随即顶替了签字笔沦为了空荡手掌下的玩物。

 

“叫他们出去。”

 

安顺了脾气坐进怀里的人闷声从胸口传来如此别扭的要求。

影山留加揉捏着手感顺滑的后颈，柔软的发丝扫过手背留下轻痒的触感，他逗弄猫一般展露出来满意的笑，心情大好地对川崎道:“明天早上把禁令撤了，小诚的那批货号，你亲自盯着。”

“可是那上头还有……”

“压了许多天了，那帮老狐狸怕也急够了，就跟总署的人打个招呼扣下一半运到自己手里，这笔买卖，不算亏。”

川崎此时已经不大能理解影山先生口中的买卖究竟指他大手笔从上杉家身上割的肉，还是此时此刻拥抱着的温香软玉了。影山先生低敛下眸色，专注于享用这道送上门的餐前甜点，不把精力耗费在无关紧要的事情上。川崎和役所便不敢有丝毫的停留，以眼观鼻鼻扣于心地各自抱着东西应下吩咐后匆匆追寻纯一郎的后步了。

 

还关紧了书房要地的大门，叮嘱外头当值的卫队不得擅闯。

 

 

-虽然以前常听纯一郎说影山先生对情人专段独行，但眼下情状，怕比他形容的夸张十倍不止……诚先生的日子怕也不好过啊。

川崎郁夫摘下眼镜擦拭，难得跟同事讨论起工作以外的话题。役所大介抬眼瞧着暗沉下来的天色，挥手拨开围在灯柱边扑腾的蛾子，稀罕地没有如往常般盲目地追捧川崎先生的英明判断。

 

-您若是更早些时候跟过影山先生，就万万不会这样觉得了。

他被蛾子翅膀震颤下的细粉瘙痒得连打好些喷嚏，将臂弯间的大衣外套又抱紧些，嘟哝着鼻子说道。

 

 

 

七、

役所大介第一次听说自己追随的年轻人早已经有了心上人时很是大吃了一惊，往伤口上裹纱布的动作都停止，嘴里为了忍痛而叼咬着的半只烟蒂干巴巴掉落灰烬，穿着被枪弹擦破的衣服坐在路边显得有些窘迫。

日本黑道根深蒂固，从国外杀回来的新锐力量只得韬光养晦暗养羽翼。影山留加耐得住性子跟着血枫会的元老家族身后积蓄力量，许多长老都对他的青睐器重，试图将其拉拢为己用。奈何影山留加非池中之物，狼子野心多少被警惕的眼睛察觉，于是追杀四起，日子便不大好过。役所大介是最早追随在年轻的主子身后的一批人，深知影山留加其人的稳重老沉，隐而不发。但当影山留加为了手腕上一只不小心丢落在血枫会总部的手表豁出命地重新潜入时，役所大介发现自己从来没有将这个长相过分艳丽的男人看清过。

是我喜欢的人送给我的。

挨着自己坐在僻静的马路边的影山留加同样狼狈，零碎的留海被汗湿，脸上沾满了尘土和细小的刀痕，白衬衫上沾满干涸的黑血，及膝的皮靴上歪歪扭扭地掉了一颗扣环。

很多年了，丢了怪可惜的。

或许是过分安静的林边给了主仆一个交心聊天的环境，影山留加与役所大介分享着劫后余生后的唯二剩下的香烟，在缓缓吐出的烟雾里罕见地同他说起了不曾提及的私密，眉角眼梢沉浸在回忆中时有着役所从来不曾见过的温柔。

和一种憧憬。

那是一块并不名贵的手表，精品店五千日元拿一块的那种，简单朴素的设计，实在不能匹配影山组当家人的身份地位。沾灰的表盘甚至有着一道凄厉的划痕，此刻却被影山留加仔细地用衣服干净的一角小心轻缓地擦拭干净，替代所有巴结奉承的奢侈礼物重新贴合地系在骨骼瘦削的腕间，并往后陪了他很多年。

役所大介在从影山先生口中听到这两句话以前做过很多种猜测，或许那只手表里藏有机密的文件，或许又是某种势力组织的身份凭证。可如此简单又纯洁的理由蹦出来时，他几乎不知道该分辨真伪，还是感叹当今世道居然还能有如此纯情如小说的情节活生生发生在眼前。

役所许久难言，一时间无法消化向来冷清冷脸薄情寡义的主人把另一个人悄悄放在心口疼护的事实。他费劲用疲惫的大脑思来想去，都不能在自己认知范围内找寻到一个可能的目标。

……那您为什么不和她在一起呢？老是这样分离着，挺不是事吧？

外头早有流言，说影山留加在国外藏了个情人。役所断断续续从主人半遮半掩的叙述中知晓那个人与主人相识于最美好的青春时代，现如今独自在外念书，走了和高中就辍学的主人完全不一样的路。

而且这不就算青梅竹马了？很浪漫美好不是么？

役所还挺有想象力地赠与影山先生一个无比干净的词语。

但烟雾缭绕，役所难以读清楚影山先生脸上的情绪。邻近的人在呛人的味道中沉默良久，将手中快要燃尽的烟头撵灭在粗砺的柏油路面，淡淡地笑道，是我配不上他。

世界上会有影山先生配不上的人吗？年轻头脑好，手段狠辣老道，招揽到一大批愿意为了他出生入死的人才，是黑道未来最有可能登顶的王，连上杉家主当年想要把唯一的孙女千代许配给他都遭了拒绝。

 

但影山留加并非在开玩笑。

 

役所大介次日清晨在本宅接影山先生去港口时无比忐忑，制服穿得笔挺，却在书房和正堂两边来回打转，不晓得主子爷昨晚上到底是歇在哪里了。好在厨房的阿婆心善，远远瞧见大块头背着手踟蹰来回，笑着同他说影山先生昨晚吩咐把晚餐送去卧房了就别在这探头探脑了，役所大介闹了个大红脸连声道谢，疾步往正堂门口赶，果然见到影山先生边系表带边朝庭院走来。

时间挺早，诚先生怕还没醒，因此本宅里忙碌的人依旧悄然无声。影山留加抬眼看见役所匆忙的神色，不等他开口便问有什么消息了，役所平稳了气息紧紧跟在他身边，从贴身的怀中取出一封信件交到影山先生手中，并压低了嗓音附耳说:“岩崎带着技术组破了伊藤组的防火墙，他家公子一个月前密切来往的邮件里有一个姓武藤的……而上回我们手里折的议员人选里，正好有一个在武藤名下的医院遇刺的。”

信封里的纸页单薄，草率地写着几行人名与身份背景，却是岩崎带着徒弟熬了一个通宵搜集的最核心资料。

影山留加脚步微顿，瞥见一个名字后握着纸页边缘的手指也跟着无意中用力了几分。“武藤家？一个救死扶伤开医院的怎么也想跟着黑道分杯羹了？”他提着问题，但语调依旧平和，更掺进几分嘲讽。役所大介便答:“武藤家有财力，道上的肮脏活在医院也好洗，他们家近来在伊藤俊跟前颇为得宠……伊藤俊好像还打算把女儿嫁给他家的儿子，但具体哪一个就不清楚了。”

“他倒是肯到处配女儿，生怕别人不知道伊藤家的大小姐嫁不出去似的。”影山留加上回受酒会邀约时就见识过风姿绰约的大千金，再听到类似言语便嗤笑，将手中资料阅毕交给役所，役所心领神会地摸出打火机点燃烧尽，纸灰洋洋洒洒落在花坛的土壤里。

“川崎先生那边已经在安排人着手应对了，武藤家也被全面监控起来。可是过段时日的年例宴会估计少不得要见上面，您是不是……该露个脸？”役所大介试探地观察影山先生的反应。年例会是祖宗手里传下来的规矩，起初意让各堂口和气相处，后来则演变成了类似商会的谈判合作之地。近年来年例会基本由血枫会的家族坐庄牢牢把控局面，影山组特立独行惯了，尽管有一长串的家族排着队想要搭线合作，影山先生都自始至终不露脸，派川崎先生代为走一遭了事。

可现下局势愈发严重，血枫会的敌意已经懒得遮掩，影山组恐怕没必要再和一帮半截入土的老家伙含蓄下去。

 

影山留加没有回答，走到打开的车门前止步不语，役所大介正揣测是不是默认了的意思，影山留加又侧过头来，唇齿间吐出了一个他并不熟悉的名字。

 

“武藤和彦。”

 

“……什么？”

 

“去查，武藤家应该有这么号人在。”影山留加迈腿坐进了宽敞后座，靠在皮质的靠椅抬眼对犹在外边扶着车门躬身的役所说道，“查彻底点……暂时不要让他知道。”

 

影山先生的半边脸隐入黯淡，仿佛意有所指，又仿佛不过是一时兴起。役所大介怔愣，看见影山先生已经将目光移开平视前方，才赶紧点头应令，严实地关上车门，往司机身边的副驾座去。

 

 

八、

宫泽兰曾无比好奇，诚先生既然学美术，终日与色彩打交道，为什么会对一种色彩产生害怕和抗拒。

她更奇怪，役所大介究竟从何得知这一秘密。

第一个问题她得不到解答，剩余的她磨了役所许久，大块头才吞吞吐吐让自己再三发誓不往外说了才扭捏地解释原委。

“我原也不知道的，诚先生刚来本宅时，先生就让我带人撤掉了家里所有红色调的画。后来一次深夜处置叛徒，川崎先生的恐怖手段你也是知道的，直接在正堂门口弄得一地血……结果半夜惊动了诚先生，他披着衣服出来看立刻脸色煞白，好好的一个人突然发了疯似的，又打哆嗦又尖叫，先生去拉他都被抓花了脸。”役所大介后怕地打了个寒颤，“可不是和你开玩笑，那样子跟魔怔了一般安抚不下来，先生费了好大功夫才把镇定剂打进去……所以往后本宅立了规矩开了地牢，所有活都放在那里，一丝一毫不能叫诚先生看见。”

禁令初下，不少手下窃窃议论新来的诚先生娇气又做作，但其中究竟藏着何种隐言，只有役所和被罚惨了的川崎心知肚明。

宫泽兰似信非信，役所大介赌咒发誓自己没有一个字是撒谎的，她方摆手解释并非不相信这场闹剧的真实性，而是奇怪于诚先生一个十指不沾肮脏活，被影山先生小心隔离着呵护生长的人，为何会有经历过生死的人才有的怪毛病。

他不是应该生活得比我们任何人都幸福？宫泽兰把花簪在鬓角，尽职尽责地扮演起今日份插花女侍者的身份角色。

影山先生的过去已经如同空白，诚先生的历史便更加难以探知。而役所大介对着电脑屏幕上“武藤和彦”以及一个“修和学园”的校名难得发了许久的呆，指尖的烟头燃烫到皮肤也不能察觉。

倘若他没有记错，影山先生多年前大概便就读过这个学校。彼时，他和川崎先生陪同在侧经过那个依旧运营的生机勃勃的中学校门，一直望着窗外不言语的影山先生忽然出声叫停了车。他心中奇怪，依命安稳地停在了门口，透过车前挡风玻璃看见外头穿着蓝白色校服的学生一个个规矩地踏入校园，稚嫩的小脸上表情正经得如同已经走入社会的成年人。

听说，这还是个当地很不错贵族学校，里头的学生非富即贵，要么就是头脑极聪明，个个前途光明无限，没有一个和会黑道有所交集的。

影山先生看的认真，又或者只是在出神。他长久地凝视着来往进出的孩子，神思悠远地回忆起很早的故事般。

役所大介大着胆子打破了车内沉默，语调轻快地问起先生莫非在这个贵族学校就读的？

埋头于电脑事务的川崎先生神色莫名地投来视线，正在役所犯怵地反思自己是不是说错话时，影山先生则勾唇，同样轻松地开玩笑说，我母亲不过是个交际女，哪有本钱让我去上这个学校。

此类玩笑，役所大介半分不敢接。

但又头脑犯浑一般认真应答——可是先生头脑好，那还是能上的了的。

后视镜里，影山先生眸中闪过一丝错愕，继而比方才更真诚了些地笑起来，无奈地摇了摇头。

影山先生说过他同诚先生十三四岁时便认识，如此说来，诚先生岂不也是这所学校毕业的学生？鬼使神差，役所大介心中生出大胆的猜测，在搜索引擎中敲击出来“修和学园”的名字，试图在光鲜亮丽的界面里找寻到十多年前的毕业照。

 

没有。

 

仿佛人间蒸发般的，一张张亲切喜悦的面孔里，没有熟悉的两个人，虽然少年时期武藤和彦已经显眼又瞩目地站在了被老师包围的中间位置。

役所大介未曾气馁，又去检索当年的升学考试。意料之外但又不使他过于吃惊的，是他看见了当年成绩的排行榜上，影山留加的名字高居榜首，并以可怕的三十分差将武藤和彦踩在了脚下。几寸大小的黑白照片上，少年留加的面容绮丽得雌雄莫辨，却抿着唇线阴凉地注视过来，让人不经毛骨悚然，宛如被毒蛇确定为目标。

他早就清楚自己的老大若专注学业不心生叛逆，能成就一番多么令人震撼的成绩。

可为什么？明明有了这么好的头脑，进了最好的高中，偏偏未到一年便辍学，哪怕考上了最优秀的大学也将录取通知书压在角落当作不存在？

 

役所大介没有在其中找寻到大场诚三个字。

 

哪怕将所有带“诚”的名字都确认一遍，后边附带的证件照上都不是那个人。

 

头痛般的焦躁卷席全身，役所大介自知不该私自对主人调查，但一直以来影山先生和诚先生相处时的周围空气里近乎病态的违和感都让他难以忽略。

 

是了，是一种畸形般的偏执……尼古丁的麻痹致使神思悠荡，许多张面容交织重叠。恍惚跌宕的浪潮里，有教务界面上形形色色的师生样貌，有无边无际的蓝海，有影山先生腕间手表的滴答作响，有落地窗前执画笔人安静描绘的侧影。

 

-“役所，拿这个做礼物，是不是不太像样啊？”

 

更有那么一个人，倚靠在飞机的舷窗边，撑着头把玩着一个精致小巧的礼盒，语气含着隐隐期冀，却神色模糊，辨认不清。

 

于是便回忆起来了。

那是影山组才在国内站稳脚跟时，他第一次陪影山先生漂洋过海，给诚先生过二十五岁生日的事情了。


End file.
